Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character from Kingdom Hearts, as well as the Disney movie Pinocchio. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' He was crafted by Geppetto. The Blue Fairy brought him to life to answer Geppetto's prayers for a son. He must learn courage, kindness, and honesty to prove he's worthy to be a real boy. It's my job to keep him out of trouble. There were no strings to hold him down in "Pinocchio" (1940). *'Second Entry' Crafted by Geppetto and brought to life by the Blue Fairy. He'd have lost his heart to the Heartless if I hadn't come to the rescue. Now he's living in Traverse Town with Geppetto and working hard to become a real boy. There were no strings to hold him down in "Pinocchio" (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A wooden puppet Geppetto made, brought to life by the Blue Fairy. To become a real boy, Pinocchio has to learn bravery, kindness, and honesty. He and Geppetto were swallowed by Monstro, but they escape with a little help from us. Story Pinocchio is, originally, a wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy after his maker Geppetto wished for a son. Jiminy Cricket has been assigned to be Pincchio's conscience, because he is too young to know the difference between right and wrong. Unfortunately for all three, the Heartless came and destroyed their world, causing them to become separated. Jiminy ends up at Disney Castle, where he became the Royal Scholar and is eventually assigned to travel with Donald and Goofy (and later Sora) to write down their adventures. Traverse Town It is unknown where Geppetto went, but as Sora, Donald and Goofy travel throughout the different worlds, they discover Pinocchio running around Traverse Town. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promised Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Inside Monstro Some time after Pinocchio escaped Traverse Town (currently unknown how), he was reunited with his father and both of them ended up inside of Monstro. When Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way to Atlantica or Halloween Town (depending on the player's choice), Monstro comes and swallows their Gummi Ship whole. The trio wake up inside of Monstro's mouth and, after exploring, reunite with Pinocchio once more and finally meet his father Geppetto. Pinocchio is a mischievous boy and wants to play a game. He runs away from Sora, Donald and Goofy into Monstro's bowels, hoping to play a game of catch, but instead he gets kidnapped by Riku (it's unknown how Riku got to Monstro). Riku leads Sora, Donald and Goofy on a merry chase of hide and seek, constantly throwing taunts to his old friend. However, the boss for Monstro Parasite Cage attempts to steal the puppet's heart off of Riku. It is because of this that Riku and Sora teamed up to destroy it - but after rescuing Pinocchio Riku kidnaps him again and eventually takes Pinocchio's heart, believing it would replace Kairi's. Thanks to the compassion of Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio's friends, together they manage to return Pinocchio to his former self. Residents of Traverse Town After Sora, Donald and Goofy leave Monstro, it is later seen that Pinocchio and his father live in Traverse Town, trying to piece their life together again. At the end of the game, during the credits, Pinocchio has become a "real human boy". Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Monstro Category: Traverse Town Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories